the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Perfect Plane
Harry Smith and the Perfect Plane is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2015. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith scoffing a packet of Tricky Treats he hid in the conservatory last month. He then notices a remote controlled plane called the 1337 Farty Flyer zooming around his garden; Steve Ruby, who has dropped in with Beatrice Ruby for a visit, is in control of it. Harry growls. Steve makes a deal with him to hand over one of his Tricky Treats in return for touching the plane. Suddenly he pours the entire bag into his mouth and sprints into the house just before he and Beatrice leave! Harry rages, kicking a bird feeder house over. The next morning at breakfast, Harry asks Grace Smith for a remote-controlled plane - she advises him to save up for one. James Smith reminds her that she stopped Harry's pocket money for the next five years after he scratched ten Fancy Hippos DVDs. Harry yells with rage and blows him over with an enormous fart. Liam Smith overhears the conversation and tells Harry he used to make planes all the time as a child. He grabs a letter about school photographs, folds it into a paper aeroplane and tosses it out the window, however the wind catches it, forcing it down into a puddle. Later Harry is forced to go shopping with Grace. She notices the Colham Variety Department Store has a sale on, so she leaves him outside to have a quick look. In the shop window he spots several remote-controlled planes that are all £100 each; he turns out his pockets only to find a ring pull and a Whoopie-Whoppie reciept. Mitchell Washington bursts out with a plane just like the ones in the window. He decides to trade him 30 of his Horrid Henty comics for unlimited use of the plane for the rest of the day! Mitchell reluctantly accepts this, feeling faint from worrying about Harry ruining the plane. Harry starts flying the plane in Colham Park, where he bumps into Steve! Julie MacDonald orders the pair to stop flying planes in the park, however Steve winds her up by controlling his 1337 Farty Flyer in circles around her head. They run away and Steve decides to challenge Harry to a plane race through the woods, over the lake, around the toilets and finishing on top of a boarded up ice cream stand. Harry agrees to this challenge, refusing to let his stuck-up cousin get the better of him... The race begins with Steve's plane snatching the lead. Mitchell's plane knocks down a wasp's nest, then they come to the lake. Steve's plane skims the surface of the water, splashing Harold Donald. The noise from the race distracts Ciaran Constable who falls into the water, getting covered in fish that have thrived from Morten Larsen's absence. As the planes reach the park toilets, Steve's plane bumps Mitchell's inside the smelly toilet block; it wobbles into a cubicle, gets hooked on a toilet roll and unravels it, causing Henry Ashcroft to rage. After the plane exits, Harry accidentally slams it into a lamp post, ending the race in a wreckage when it crashes into Steve's plane. Steve is unfazed by the outcome of the race because he can always nag Beatrice to buy him another plane. Mitchell's plane is so badly wrecked that even Blair Cameron fails to mend it. Later, Harry decides to explain the truth and hand the broken plane to Mitchell, who starts crying for the first time in ages. Steve lies Harry stamped on it deliberately, then Julie returns to confiscate his brand new 1337 Farty Flyer and hand it to Mitchell! He leaps with joy, admitting to envying Steve for owning it earlier. Steve rages, stamping in piles of dog poop while shouting "NOOO!". Music *UN Squadron (SNES) - Ground Base (plays when Steve shows off his 1337 Farty Flyer) *UN Squadron (SNES) - Wolfpack Squadron Battle (plays when Steve flies his 1337 Farty Flyer around Julie's head) Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes